


Girls

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Yooo you should do "girls" by the beastie boys for Zoe and a fem reader -🐐





	Girls

Have you heard Sizzy Rocket’s version?

 

Boys were honestly the worst sometimes. The way they made you feel about yourself when you were walking the hallways or when you were in a grocery store. Anywhere and everywhere there were a million eyes on you from a million boys trying to use you to make themselves feel better. The only person who seemed to understand your feelings, or at least who spoke about them, was your best friend, Zoe. Well, at least you told people she was you best friend, but at night, when you were alone and could do as you pleased with your thoughts, she was much more than that.

Zoe was your soulmate. At least that was the way you felt. She was the only person who you could be completely honest with. Okay, not completely. Zoe didn’t know the thoughts you had for her. What would she say? If she knew that you wanted to crash your mouth on hers every time she spoke. God, you wanted her badly. She stood up for you against all the guys that made tears burn your eyes. She would always lace her fingers with yours and lead you away from them. If only she knew how that made you feel.

But she didn’t. Because she was your best friend. She was only your best friend and that had to be enough. You could fantasize about how your lips would crash against hers at night. How your hands would run over her smooth skin. You could make yourself happy by picturing her hands in your hair, but you could never have her. So, you would dance close, letting her body rub against yours. Your hands would lock and you would laugh at some corny joke she made.

But as she got closer you felt your heart banging through your chest. Her face moved towards yours. You could feel her breath. She smelled like the strawberry lip gloss you had gotten her for her birthday. Her lips brushed over yours. Was that just a mistake? She presses her body against yours with purpose. You have pictured this everyday while you were supposed to be paying attention in math class. She hums along to Connor’s too loud music. You can only hear her.

You can feel her sticky lips against your ear. “I’ve always loved you.” You’re still holding hands. You can feel Connor, Evan and Jared watching you, but not like other boys had. This wasn’t for their amusement. They were finally seeing the dreams of a young lesbian come true. Connor turned on a slower song so you could dance sweetly. You turned you head to look at Zoe. She crashed her lips against yours.

You never knew how much Zoe loved you. How she thought of you at night. How badly she ached for you to touch her in ways no one else did. She would dream of you during French class. She wanted to take you to France one day. She dreamt of you living in a cottage on the French seaside.


End file.
